My Fairy
by Helenium-chan
Summary: Sasuhina/"lama tak bertemu, sasuke-kun"/" aku merindukanmu hinata. Selamat datang di Arum" /nggak bisa bikin summary/ langsung read aja


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto karena gak mungkin saya#abaikan. Cerita murni pikiran autor. Mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan

Warning: Ranjau typo, bahasa abal, cerita abal pokoknya abal semua

HAPPY READING

Kalau kalian bertanya siapa aku. Aku akan menjawab bahwa aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Emm..maksudku aku peri tingkat atas dengan 6 sayap berwarna biru tua yang melekat dipunggung. Ah aku tau kalian tak akan percaya. Bagaimanapun juga itu seperti hanya cerita penggantar tidur bagi anak-anak. Tapi percaya tak percaya ini sungguhan. Aku memang seorang peri.

Saat ini aku sedang menatap sebuah mansion bergaya eropa yang ada di tengah hutan. Mansion ini bukan tempat tinggalku dan itu benar. Aku seorang peri dan aku tinggal di negeri peri tempat peri-peri tinggal. Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya mengapa aku berada di depan masion ini.

Aku sedang mengamati seorang gadis yang tinggal di mansion ini. Namanya adalah Hinata Hyuuga. Mengapa aku mengamatinya? Karena ia adalah kekasihku di negeri peri. Mari kita lihat 2 tahun yang lalu.

Flashback

Hinata mencubit pinggangku kesal saat aku menggodanya dengan berkata bahwa aku akan menciumnya bila ia tak mau pergi menghadap ke orang tuaku. Aku pun hanya meringis merasakan cubitannya, ah dasar pacar cantikkku ini. Masa ia tega mencubit pinggangku. Kan sakit.

" Sasuke, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

"hn" jawaban pendekku sontak membuat ia menggembungkan pipi gemas.

"kalau aku pergi ke tempat yang tak bisa kau kunjungi bagaimana?"

"aku akan berusaha untuk menemuimu walau harus menghilang dari muka bumi. Memang kenapa? Kau mau pergi bertugas mengawasi manusia?dimana?" tanyaku

"ah bukan apa-apa. Em dimana ya? Aku juga belum tau tuh." Ucapannya yang diiringi senyum tipis itu sedikit mengusikku.

Flashback End

Hinata ku saat ini sedang menyiram bunga. Ah bahkan didunia manusia ini ia masih saja menyukai bunga. Sangat hinata ku. Ku tatap wajah cantiknya yang diterpa sinar lembut dari matahari pagi. Ku kepakkan sayapku dan pergi meninggalkan dahan pohon tempatku mengamati gadisku.

oooOoOooo

Saat ini aku memasuki sebuah pekarangan mansion. Oh jangan salah mengira bahwa aku ada di dunia manusia. Saat ini aku berada di kediaman Uchiha,Keluarga peri tingkat atas. Dan kalian tentu tau bahwa aku adalah salah satu peri Uchiha. Jadi yah bisa dibilang ini mansionku.

"sasuke-sama anda sudah kembali." Sapa seorang peri bersayap 2 yang ada dirumahku. Dia adalah pelayan yang bekerja di mansionku. Namanya Karin. "hn. Mana Otou-san dan Okaa-san?" pertanyaanku sontak membuat karin tersipu. Ah harusnya aku tak bertanya padanya. Diakan menyukaiku. Jadilah aku seperti memberi harapan padanya.

"ah Fugaku-sama dan Mikoto-sama sedang ada di taman belakang. Beliau sedang mengadakan acara minum teh bersama keluarga Namikaze" jawabnya dengan masih tersipu malu. Keluarga namikaze sendiri sama seperti keluarga Uchiha. Mereka adalah keluarga peri dengan 6 sayap. Bedanya sayap mereka berwarna kuning cerah.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju ke taman belakang. Semua memandangku saat aku menggeser pintu kaca yang memisahkan bagian dalam rumah dengan taman belakang.

" Temeeeeee" teriakan cempreng dari sahabat pirangku, Namiakze Naruto. "berisik Dobe" jawabanku membuat Naruto kesal dan langsung melempar sendok yang mau digunakannya memakan kue. Beruntung aku dapat segera menangkap sendok itu. " ish dasar sasuke-teme." Dengusnya kesal, sedang aku tentu hanya menyeringai.

" ayo duduk sasuke" ajak kushina, ibu dari naruto. Aku pun duduk di samping naruto yang menatapku sebal. " kau dari mana saja sasuke?" kalimat itu meluncur dari bibir tipis wanita yang sudah melahirkanku. " tentu saja dari melihat Hinata –chan" jawaban naruto sontak membuat suasana yang ramai menjadi hening.

Hish dasar Baka. Kenapa ia malah mengucapkan fakta itu sih? Dasar tak tau kondisi. "kau masih belum bisa melupakannya ya sasuke?" pertanyaan yang kedua kembali terlontar dari bibir yang sama. " aku tak akan dan tak berniat untuk melupakannya kaa-san. Aku mencintai hinata. Dan kaa-san pun tau hal itu." Ternyata pernyataanku berdampak cukup banyak. Kini semua mata memandangku sedih.

Memang kenapa aku harus melupakannya. Dia adalah satu-satunya gadis yang dapat membuat kehidupanku begitu indah. Dia adalah satu-satunya yang aku inginkan untuk jadi pendampingku. Dia adalah hinata. Hinata-ku.

"ah bagaimana kalau kita main kartu." Itachi tampak mencoba mencairkan suasana. Semuanya pun menyetujui usul itachi. Topik tetang hinata pun seolah terlupakan.

oooOoOooo

Ku kerjapkan mataku saat melihat cahaya yang menyilaukan dari jendela kamarku. Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju ke dapur untuk memasak sarapan. Aku Hyuuga Hinata, putri dari Hyuuga Hiashi. Aku dulu adalah seorang peri dengan 6 sayap berwarna putih dengan semburat warna lavender.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kemana hilangnya sayap-sayapku. Jawabannya sayapku menghilang bersamaan dengan di usirnya keluargaku dari Arum, ibukota negeri peri. Keluargaku sebenarnya adalah kalangan terhormat di Arum tapi semua berubah saat seseorang yang tak diketahui namanya menfitnah keluargaku melakukan pemberontakan pada raja dan ratu peri.

Setelah menerima laporan itu. Raja dan ratu peri pun mengusir kami dengan tidak terhormat hingga menyebabkan kami kehilangan sayap kami.

oooOoOooo

Setelah melakukan berbagai pekerjaan rumah tangga, aku pun berbaring di atas kasur berukuran king size yang ada di dalam kamarku. Ku pejamkan mataku dan membayangkan saat aku masih berada di Arum. Menikmati indahnya hari dengan kekasih yang sangat ku cintai, Uchiha Sasuke. Dan tanpa kusadari aku mulai meneteskan liquid asin yang berasal dari kedua mataku.

oooOoOooo

Neji menatap adik kesayangannya sendu. Dapat terbayang olehnya bagaimana sedihnya hinata saat harus melepaskan cintanya pada sasuke. Hinata yang tertidur bagai kaca yang mudah retak ia tampak sangat rapuh saat ini.

Matera penghalang yang dipasang oleh raja peri membuat ia dan keluarganya tak dapat keluar dari lingkungan mansion. Langkah paling jauh yang dapat dijangkau adalah 30 meter pada setiap sisi mansion. Apabila ia mendekati penghalang itu maka penghalang itu akan seperti mendorongmu. Sungguh sangat menyebalkan.

Neji sendiri tak habis fikir bagaimana bisa ada orang yang menfitnah keluarganya seperti itu. Padahal keluarganya adalah keluarga baik-baik. Tapi yah mau bagaimana lagi. Dari pada di tempatkan di penjara yang berada di laut terdalam yang gelap dan sepi, lebih baik mereka di mansion ini kan? Toh fasilitasnya cukup lengkap.

Kalau mereka memilih penjara itu kan sama saja dengan mereka mencoba mati. Walaupun peri itu nggak semudah itu juga sih matinya. Tapi kan tetap saja bisa mati. Selama pisau perak yang ada di kerajaan Arum masih ada berarti kematian bagi peri masih berlaku. Apalagi pisau perak itu ada 2. Kalau lengah sedikit saja bisa-bisa peri yang ada di negeri peri bisa dalam bahaya.

Ngomong-ngomong masalah pisau perak, Neji baru mengingat sesuatu. Yang keukeh pengen menghancurkan 1 dari 2 pisau perak itu kan Hiashi. Apa jangan-jangan karena itu ya keluarganya di fitnah mau melakukan pemberontakan. Ah tapi siapa yang melakukannya?

oooOoOooo

Hinata tau kakaknya ada di depan kamarnya, memerhatikannya. Namun hinata merasa bahwa pura-pura tidur bukanlah gagasan yang buruk. Neji menggumamkan kata maaf. Sangat lirih, bahkan hinata hampir tak tau bahwa Neji mengatakan sesuatu. Hinata tau kakaknya merasa bersalah.

Selepas Neji pergi, Hinata segera bangun dari posisi tidurnya. Dipandanginya daun pintu yang sempat neji buka tadi. Tatapannya yang sendu menyiratkan perasaan terluka. Mereka tak salah itulah kata yang selalu hinata teriakkan dalam hati.

Hinata membuka laci nakas. Di pandanginya botol berisi cairan berwarna hitam. "apakah harus kulakukan? Haruskah?" di goyangkannya botol kecil itu. Botol itu adalah botol yang ia dapat dari Ibunya yang terbunuh saat ketahuan membuat ramuan yang sangat di inginkan oleh penyihir hitam, Orochimaru.

Menurut catatan ibunya yang ia baca. Ramuan ini akan membuat peminumnya menjadi peri sampai 1 hari. Namun setelah 1 hari maka ia akan menghilang. Entah untuk selamanya atau hanya beberapa waktu.

Resiko yang hinata alami memang cukup mengkhawatirkan. Mungkin saja hinata tak akan kembali dan menghilang begitu saja. Namun hinata juga tak mungkin lagi melihat penderitaan keluarganya. Hinata sudah lelah di tuduh sebagai pemberontak.

'Kaa-san, semoga ini yang terbaik' mohon hinata dalam hati.

Di minumnya cairan berwarna hitam pekat itu hingga membuatnya merasakan panas dalam tubuhnya. Hinata berbaring, berharap efek terbakar yang ditimbulkan lekas menghilang.

oooOoOooo

Hinata membuka kedua matanya yang kemudian berganti iris lavendernya. Dapat hinata rasakan bahwa ada 3 pasang sayap di punggungnya. Selain sayap hinata juga dapat merasakan bahwa kekuatannya bertambah beberapa kali lipat.

Hinata berjalan menuju ruang bawah untuk kemudian berjalan ke arah gerbang mansion. Di dekatinya penghalang yang dipasang oleh raja peri. Di sentuhnya penghalang itu. Beberapa saat kemudian penghalang yang melingkupi mansion pun menghilang.

oooOoOooo

Kota Arum sedang gempar karena kedatangan Hinata. Hinata yang di hukum di sebuah mansion kini tampak terbang di langit kota Arum menuju ke istana. Para peri yang melihat hinata tentu saja binggung bercampur takut.

' dia si nona hyuuga itu kan?'

'bagaimana mungkin ia ada disini'

'auranya sangat kuat. Aku sampai merinding'

' kenapa ia bisa ada disini?'

Bisikan dari berbagai peri tampak mengiringi perjalanan hinata. Di istana raja dan ratu yang mendapat laporan bahwa hinata berada di Arum tampak terperangah. Bagaimana bisa Hinata menghancurkan penghalang yang dipasangnya.

"bawa nona hyuuga itu menuju aula istana." Ucap sang raja yang geram akan tindakan hinata.

oooOoOooo

sasuke mendengar dari karin bahwa hinata ada di Arum dan sedang menuju ke istana. Ia kini sedang menuju ke istana untuk membawa hinata kembali ke mansion tempat hukuman keluarga hyuuga berlangsung.

Bisa berbahaya bila hinata sampai bertemu dengan raja dan ratu peri. Hinata bisa saja dikirim ke penjara di dalam air. Atau bahkan di tusuk dengan pisau perak.

oooOoOooo

di aula istana tampak raja dan ratu peri yang sedang menatap tajam ke arah hinata. Yang di tatap hanya menundukkan kepalanya. "jadi apa yang membuat kau datang kemari? Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi peri lagi?" pertanyaan itu membuat hinata menengadahkan wajahnya.

" saya ingin mengatakan ketidak bersalahan ayah saya dan keluarga hyuuga. Saya bisa ada di sini dan menjadi peri karena saya meminum ramuan yang di wariskan oleh ibu saya" ucap hinata sopan. Sebagai seorang nona muda hyuuga hinata terbiasa dengan sopan santun dalam keadaan apapun.

"seorang pemberontak pantas mati" ucap raja dengan nada tinggi

" kami bukan penghianat dan perlua anda ketahui. Pisau perak itu hanya akan membuat berbagai kehancuran, mohon anda menghancurkan salah satu dari dua pisau itu." Ucap hinata yang ditanggapi seringai dari sang raja.

"kau memintaku untuk menghancurkan barang milik kerajaan? Tak taukah kau bahwa barang ini adalah penjaga keseimbangan siklus hidup bagi peri. Benda ini lebih berharga dari yang kau kira." Hinata terpojok. Hal itu memang benar, tapi sang raja melupakan 1 hal.

"bila pisau perak itu terus anda biarkan ada dua. Pisau itu akan menghancurkan negeri peri seperti yang sudah diramalkan. Ibuku berusaha mencegah hal itu dengan membuat ramuan yang telah membuat saya menjadi peri dengan kekuatan yang cukup untuk menghancurkannya. Saya mohon untuk membiarkan saya menghancurkannya." Ucap hinata di iringi setetes air mata dari pelupuk mata amethys-nya.

" apa yang kau katakan?" pertanyaan dari ratu membuat hinata menghentikan air matanya. "ibu saya sudah meneliti tentang pisau itu. Dan ibu saya menemukan fakta bahwa pisau itu hanya boleh ada 1 di negeri ini." Ungkap hinata pada ratu dan raja peri yang tampak terperangah mendengar pernyataan hinata.

Setelah hinata menjelaskan tentang penelitian ibunya, raja dan ratu peri pun setuju untuk menghancurkan 1 dari 2 pisau perak. Hinata sudah bersiap menghancurkan pisau itu ketika sasuke masuk ke istana. Wajahnya tampak sangat khawatir.

"hentikan hinata. Mengapa kau mau melakukan itu. Kau tau bukan bahwa peri yang ingin menghancurkan pisau itu harus mau menghilang. Kau bahkan tak tau kapan bisa kembali lagi hinata." Ucapan sasuke membuat hinata berhenti melakukan persiapannya.

"kau tau sasuke-kun. Aku tak akan menghilang terlalu lama. Karena cinta kita akan membuatku kembali padamu. Aku tak akan menghilang. Bukankah aku berjanji akan menemui keluargamu. Tunggu aku sasuke-kun." Senyum manis terukir di bibir tipis hinata.

Dari tangan hinata muncul sebuah cahaya terang yang menharah tepat ke pisau perak. Pisau itu pun perlahan menjadi debu yang diikuti menghilangnya hinata dari pandangan sasuke.

' kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk kembali, hinata' batin sasuke

oooOoOooo

beberapa tahun kemudian di Arum

Sasuke berdiri di sebuah taman dengan padang rumput warna-warni yang menghapar begitu luas.

"lama tak bertemu, sasuke-kun" suara lembut itu menyambut gendang telinga sasuke. Sasuke sontak membalikkan badan dan menemukan seorang peri dengan 6 sayap berwarna putih dengan semburat lavender tengah tersenyum padanya.

" aku merindukanmu hinata. Selamat datang di Arum" ucap sasuke.

**END**

Hoho bagaimana fic abal saya...

Lama nggak publish fic bikin saya pengen publish fic...

Maaf kalo ada kesalahan atau pun kekhilafan Helen...

Gomen minna-san...

Arigatou...

Mohon Review dan sarannya ya minna-san...


End file.
